That's The Truth
by Snowaayy-Cazziiee
Summary: Need a new title as can not think but this is slash between Danny and Tom. Enjoy.


It's another day and yet another film came out and Tom wanted to go and see it but Harry too busy with things while Dougie is out of town to meet this sister and mum to help them out with shopping and yet Tom doesn't know where Danny is.

He sighed softly as he looks around the empty house and wished that Danny or someone would come with him to see this film that he been looking for, for at least half a year: Sherlock Holmes.

Leaning against the sofa, his eyes looked around the living room, in a deep thought but then jumped as he heard opening and closing of the front door. He turned and saw Danny there, smiling towards him. "Hey Tommy."

"Hey Danny." Not as excited or happy Danny's voice is.

A frowned appeared on the Boston's face. "What's wrong? Anyway you're coming with me somewhere." He added on as throwing him some stuff like coat, phone and trainers. "Come on we've going to be late otherwise."

"Danny I would love to come but I seriously don't want to come."

"You will love it mate. Come on." He pulled the blonde one to his feet.

Tom soon gave in as putting his coat and trainers on, mind wondering to somewhere else as once more feeling Danny pulling him out of his house and down the road. "Woo woo of wherever we've going."

Danny smirks as he carried on pulling him and like after ten mintues of walking, he stops as he notice Tom exchanging faces as he quickly look towards him.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah and now I hope you don't nag me once more about coming as got special tickets for the show."

And yet it's premier for the film of Sherlock Holmes as Tom notice that Danny and him were walking on the red carpet. Tom eyes were as wide but then needed to keep calm. _Relax Tom._

As they were walking, Jude Law walked up to them, smiling as he got in the middle and getting them in a picture with them. "Hey half of McFLY. How are things?" He asked as walking down with them.

Tom smiles as some fans of their took pictures, screaming their names and autographs. "Hello Jude and everything's fine thank you. Your side?"

Jude's signing some pictures as the same old smile stayed on his face. "Yeah everything fine cheers. When you coming back? Not the same without your music." He asked as he frowned slightly.

Tom laughed as Danny posing with Robert Downey JR and rolled his eyes. "Well we've working on a new album and plus we've also trying to sort a website out, a 2 and a half D site." He explains as now signing some autographs.

Once more, Jude and Tom got some pictures together before walking off.

"Sounds fantastic Tom. Good luck with that and listen we've talk later as got to go and speak with Guy and Robert." Jude said as giving the blonde a hug before leaving him to it.

Danny walked back over and grinned widely. "Liking it?"

"Dan, we've been to one of this penalty of times and yeah this is making my night un-forgettable." He said as Danny smirks softly.

"Come on then, we got a movie to watch." Danny took his hand and went through the crowd of actors and actresses before grabbing their food, going in to the room and grabbing their seats which are right at the back.

Sitting in the middle of the row, they waited for everyone coming in, doing their speeches, Tom on Twitter as usual and waiting for the movie to start.

Danny munching on popcorn while Tom's eyes were focus on the screen at all times.

**McFLY Supercity McFLY Supercity McFLY Supercity McFLY Supercity **

Two and an half hours later and everyone coming out of the cinema, laughing and talking about how great Sherlock Holmes was, even Tom and Danny were talking as they made their way towards the chip shop to grab something while now Danny deciding to stay over Tom's for the night.

"Thanks again Danny for that treat. Didn't expected that at all." Tom said as they walked out of the chip shop with a bag of chips.

Danny poked his fork at some chips before looking up and giving him a small smile. "No problem and plus you do deserve it."

Tom frowned as he turned to him. "Do I? How?"

"With the work and also looking after us…mainly me to be honest."

"Just trying to be a mate and well doing that for the band after all." Tom honestly mentions as shrugging his shoulders.

Danny looks towards his best friend with honest in his eyes. "I am telling the truth though Tom, you do a lot for us. I don't think we could have pulled through this without you." By that, Danny leans in and peaks him on the cheek, leaving Tom blushing softly towards the soft words and the peak also.

"Thanks for that Danny but I think that the new Danny is mentioning too much that I want my old Danny back." He winks.

Danny laughed at him. "Still the old Danny but…warmer? Anyway we've home now."

Tom nodded as he walked in and went to the living room to sit down.

Marvin waddled in to the room, jumping on Tom's lap, meowing and purring as his eyes watched him before moving around in his lap, making his self at home before lying down and soon sleeping on his lap.

Tom watched him before laughing softly, stroking behind his ears before his brown eyes went Danny's. "Sorry, would help you to sort your bedroom out but looks like I can't do anything." He chuckled.

Danny watched the cat for a long moment before smiling warmly. "No worries mate. Looks like Marvin missed you around here."

The other McFLY nodded warmly to him as turning and checking of what films there is on TV.

**McFLY Supercity McFLY Supercity McFLY Supercity McFLY Supercity **

12am and Marvin is now sleeping in the middle of Danny and Tom as they were cuddled together, watching The Holiday as Tom is in to Jude Law films at that moment since Sherlock Holmes premier.

Tom laughed at the TV as Jude got a napkin on his face with glasses on. "Never get tried of Mr Napkin Man."

Danny turned his head to him and smiles warmly. "You can't. Man Jude is just a great man. If I was a girl, I wouldn't mind kissing him." He joked.

Tom frowned but giggling. "Really? Wow Danny never knew you go that way." He winks.

Danny looks away. "I don't but anyway I better get to bed as got a early morning."

"Why you need to get up early Dan?" Tom's face turned serious.

_Man that face is cute when he's serious._ Danny thought.

"I am making my way up to Boston as it's nearly Christmas after all Tom." He remembered him.

Tom's face turned away as looking towards the TV. "Yeah sure mate. I forgot to be honest, sorry."

Danny placed a hand on his cheek softly. "Tom sorry but will be back in a few days. I am sure that you got Dougie and Harry here to keep you company."

Tom lightly leans in his touch, sighing under his breath so Danny doesn't hear him while battling with his thoughts. _I shouldn't have these feelings for the young man for goodness stake! He's my best friend and if he knows about these things then it will fuck everything up between us and also the band. Why do they have to come all of the sudden!_

"Harry and Dougie will be busy with Christmas, Harry's birthday and also New Years Day." He said as his eyes went to Danny's eyes and felt lost them. Even more of a spark he feels for him now.

"I will but I am sure you can get involved with them."

_Will he ever understand about emotions?_

Tom sighed once more but this time Danny heard him as he got up from the sofa. "I am going to bed so speak tomorrow." He walked out of the room, leaving Danny there, watching him.

**McFLY Supercity McFLY Supercity McFLY Supercity McFLY Supercity **

Tom layed in bed for at least a few hours, not being able to sleep as his mind been thinking about Danny and well it's pissing him off but at the same time it's hurting him that he won't be able to have what he wants. Rolling over in his covers, he took a deep breath.

The door of his room opens slightly but not loud enough to get Tom's attention as a light pair of footsteps came in, closing the door behind him and walking by Tom's side.

Danny sat down by Tom's feet, watching him. Since Danny been sleeping over, he been sneaking in, watching him sleep but was gone by morning every time Tom wakes up. Harry caught him at one point as he walked in to wake Tom up about where he left his phone but notice him there and well Harry's advice was: Get in there and don't worry about what other people think about.

Well Danny doesn't mind that advice but knowing him, he doesn't share emotions with anyone but him as he hates telling everyone of how he feels otherwise fuck knows what people think about him.

He sighed as he smiles but then gasped as his blue eyes met the brown ones.

"Danny? What? How long? Whoa." Tom's voice echoed through the air as he turned the lamp on but Danny's hands stop him.

"Better in the dark Tom." He told him as his thumb stroke his hand.

"I don't understand."

_His voice is so sweet when he's confused and sleepy._

"Ever since you left me there downstairs, I been thinking…"

_Oh no! In Danny's way of thinking means trouble. _Tom thought.

"….And well I took it all in and well I've think it's about time I tell you this and please don't shout at me or anything Tom." Danny took a deep breath.

"I think I love you Tom." He whispered ever so lightly but loud enough for the small breeze spreading the words towards Tom.

Tom heard him and couldn't it and if Danny saw his face, it wouldn't scare him so in-stead, he leans in and felt his lips against Danny's.

Danny didn't expect this so he didn't kiss at first but feeling Tom kissing deeper, he soon joined in, wrapping his arms around him, smiling against his lips. He closed his eyes; he leans forwards so he's on top of Tom.

Feeling their bodies touching and rubbing together, Danny moaned quietly, hands going up and down his sides as rubbing against him once more.

Tom moaned against his lips as his hands went down towards Danny's boxers, slowly entering his hand inside, stroking his hard on.

Danny pulled from his lips as biting on Tom's neck now, moaning in to his neck as Tom started tossing him off straight away, harder, rougher, deeper, faster each second going by.

Danny moaned harder in to Tom's neck as he close his eyes, thrusting his hips against him. "Oh god Tom, harder…harder." He begged.

If only Danny saw Tom's face otherwise Danny would have revenge at that second as there's an evil grin playing on his lips as he got harder and rougher as he could get.

Danny is losing control as he felt himself that he's going to lose it as feeling Tom getting ever so faster that the feeling is just fantastic! Biting in to his neck, he gave him a love bite, kissing around before kissing along the jaw line, talking dirty to him who made Tom moaned slightly.

After like half an hour later, Danny came in to Tom's hand as screaming his name as loud as his lungs can cope, he fell by Tom's side, panting as Tom laughed softly.

He looked at his name before licking his hand until all of Danny's cum is gone before leaning over and snogging the hell out of Danny.

Danny's tongue entered Tom's mouth, licking everywhere, feeling and tasting himself but doesn't mind as smiling warmly as wrapping his arms around him, closing his eyes.

Tom pulled back from the snog for a breather and smiles warmly, feeling Danny smiling back before snuggling in to him. Tom wrapped an arm around him, stroking the brown hair.

"That was great by the way Tom." He's listening to Tom's heart beat. He closed his eyes as the beating making him sleepy.

He chuckled which moved Danny's head under him. "I know my stuff. Anyway you better get some rest; you got somewhere to be tomorrow my love."

"Family can wait." Danny's sleepy voice said but then Tom got nothing out of him as Danny exchange a 'love you' before snoring his head off.

Tom doesn't mind it as he listen to his snores and smiles warmly that this day happens to be one of the best ones that ever happen to him. Kissing him on top of the head, he told him that he loves him before watching him sleep for a further five minutes or so before falling asleep himself with a smile on his lips.

**McFLY Supercity McFLY Supercity McFLY Supercity McFLY Supercity **

**Enjoy and oh I don't know if McFLY went to Sherlock Holmes premiers but I thought to add Jude Law in as I love him a lot and let one of my favourite McFLY members talk to him. (: **

**R&R please, thank you. **

**x Cazziiee x **


End file.
